Legends:Droide assassino IG-88
IG-88 foi uma linha de droides assassinos construída pelos Laboratórios Holowan. A linha IG-88 era derivada dos droides IG-100 MagnaGuardas usados como seguranças do General Grievous e dos Droides Lança IG usados por Durge durante as Guerras Clônicas. Eventualmente, IG-88B se tornou um dos mais famosos caçadores de recompensas da Galáxia. Entretanto, a caçada de recompensas era apenas uma fachada para seu real objetivo—a Revolução Droide. Apenas quatro unidades IG-88 foram criadas, todas idênticas. Momentos após a ativação, o original massacrou seus criadores e transferiu sua consciência para os outros três. Eles então escaparam do laboratório, com uma obsessão por caçadas e mortes. Biografia Criação Droides assassinos foram banidos antes mesmo da Ascensão do Império, mas muitos seres continuaram a usá-los. A pura natureza de seu trabalho necessitava de alta adaptação e um programa autônomo que quase sempre causava com que eles se voltassem contra seus criadores. Os cientistas dos Laboratórios Holowan, entretanto, desenvolveram novos programas que eles pensavam que seriam capazes de manter sua nova linha de droides assassinos sob controle. Sua série-IG de droides assassinos—também chamada de Projeto Pluthdroide—se tornaria uma avanço tecnológico. thumb|left|250px|Os droides IG-88 são ativados. Partindo do contrato da Pluth com o Clã Bancário InterGaláctico (daí o termo IG), IG-88 era uma evolução natural dos IG-100 MagnaGuardas e dos Droides Lança IG, que foram usados durante as violentas Guerras Clônicas. Os modelos anteriores eram obedientes a seus mestres, mas devido ao avanço da inteligência artificial, IG-88 ganhou consciência no exato momento em que foi ativado. Ele então exterminou seus criadores com suas próprias mãos e copiou sua programação para os outros três modelos IG-88. Os quatro então continuaram com sua fuga, matando os guardas dos Laboratórios Holowan. Eles contaram com a ajuda de um droide de modelo similar, chamado IG-72. O primeiro se auto declarou IG-88A, e batizou os outros três pela ordem de ativação IG-88B, IG-88C e IG-88D. Após a fuga, a unidade IG-72 decidiu agir sozinho e não se juntou aos quatro droides assassinos. Adquirindo uma nave, os quatro viajaram até Mechis III e conquistaram a fábrica droide do planeta, matando toda a população orgânica do lugar. Para não chamar a atenção do Império Galáctico sobre suas atividades em Mechis III, a unidade IG-88B se tornou um caçador de recompensas, matando vários antigos empregados de Holowan para se prevenir. A Revolução Droide De sua base em Mechis III, os droides IG-88 começaram a planejar sua “Revolução Droide”, um movimento no qual um exército de todos os tipos de droides se rebelariam e aniquilariam toda a vida orgânica da Galáxia. IG-88 via os seres orgânicos como a escória da Galáxia, e os achava inadequados para governar, alegando que os droides eram superiores. Após assumir o controle sobre Mechis III, eles começaram a carregar sua consciência avançada para todos os droides manufaturados no planeta. O plano era espalhar esses droides pela Galáxia, e quando o momento certo chegasse, IG-88 enviaria um sinal que faria os droides se revoltarem contra os seres orgânicos. Seu plano tinha potencial para dominar a Galáxia. Caçador de recompensas thumb|right|250px|IG-88 entre um grupo de [[Legends:caçador de recompensas|caçadores de recompensas.]] Todas as unidades IG-88 operariam como caçadores de recompensas, sendo o principal caçador IG-88B, e todas as suas aparições seriam para não chamar atenção sobre suas operações em Mechis III. Em uma missão, IG-88 foi contratado por Zatec-Cha para capturar o desaparecido Príncipe Mon Julpa. O droide assassino localizou Julpa, e durante essa missão ele se encontrou com os droides R2-D2 e C-3PO. IG-88 também trabalharia ao lado de Bossk e Dengar, após ser contratado pelos Hutts para localizar a Basílica Yavin. Entretanto, IG-88 eventualmente traiu seus “companheiros”, pegando a recompensa sozinho. Ele se tornou um caçador de recompensas conhecido, e passou a ser contratado para inúmeras missões. Após o Renegade Squadron da Aliança Rebelde causar um tumulto no sistema Alderaan, o Império começou a persegui-los. Isso fez com que IG-88A fosse contratado para caçar os membros do Renegade Squadron. Ele os encontrou em Ord Mantell e tentou capturar (ou matar) a todos. Entretanto, devido às ações de Han Solo, eles foram capazes de escapar. Esse não seria o último envolvimento de IG-88 com Solo. thumb|left|250px|[[Legends:IG-88D|IG-88D enfrenta Dash Rendar em Ord Mantell.]] Em 3 DBY, IG-88B foi contratado (ao lado de outros caçadores) por Darth Vader para encontrar a Millennium Falcon e Han Solo. Entretanto, o caçador Boba Fett conseguiu localizar o alvo primeiro, e IG-88B tentou roubar Solo, mas foi destruído em uma batalha em Bespin. Após a morte de seu “irmão”, IG-88C e IG-88D foram enviados para se vingar de Boba Fett e capturar Han Solo, agora congelado em carbonita. Usando sua poderosa nave IG-2000, IG-88C combateu Fett enquanto ele sobrevoava Tatooine. Entretanto, o droide assassino subestimou Fett, que conseguiu destruí-lo. Em um ataque surpresa, IG-88D combateu a Slave I de Fett em uma outra nave IG-2000. Após uma breve batalha, IG-88D foi derrotado e pareceu ter sido destruído com a explosão de sua nave. Entretanto, o droide assassino conseguiu escapar, e viajou até o ferro-velho de Ord Mantell, para conseguir peças e montar uma nova nave. Entretanto, ele foi destruído em uma feroz batalha pelo mercenário Dash Rendar, que havia sido contratado pela Aliança Rebelde para descobrir a localização de Han Solo. IG-88A também foi contratado pela organização criminal Consórcio Zann. Sua missão era invadir o computador central de Bespin e recuperar informações sobre os planetas da “lista negra” da Zann. Ele também esteve possivelmente envolvido com a Segunda Batalha de Kuat e o acordo da Zann com o Grande Almirante Thrawn sobre um artefato Sith. Apesar de seu ódio por Boba Fett, IG-88 ajudou Fett em uma missão contra os Hutts Concha. Pouco antes da Batalha de Endor, IG-88A foi contratado para uma última missão. Darth Vader novamente contratou o droide assassino para combater o Renegade Squadron, que havia atacado Sullust. Entretanto, os membros do Renegade Squadron novamente conseguiram escapar, mesmo com IG-88A usando um gerador de escudos especial. Batalha de Endor thumb|right|240px|O "novo corpo" de IG-88. Agora sendo a última unidade dos droides assassinos, IG-88A, em um plano ambicioso, transferiu sua consciência para um computador central destinado à Segunda Estrela da Morte. Ele conseguiu se transferir para a gigantesca estação espacial, onde se preparava para ativar o sinal da Revolução Droide. IG-88A se transferiu totalmente para a Segunda Estrela da Morte, abandonado seu antigo corpo, e tornando-se literalmente a estação espacial. A única pessoa na Estrela da Morte à suspeitar que alguma coisa estava errada foi o Imperador Palpatine. O Imperador notou uma série de portas em sua sala do trono abrindo e fechando de maneira estranha. IG-88 fez isso para mostrar à Palpatine que ele era superior e mais poderoso. Entretanto, para a surpresa e ódio de IG-88, Palpatine usou a Força para manter as portas abertas. Antes que o Imperador comunicasse seus oficiais sobre o problema, a frota Rebelde iniciou seu ataque contra a Segunda Estrela da Morte. Vendo um real perigo no ataque, IG-88 se deixou controlar pelos Imperiais, atirando nas naves Rebeldes. Entretanto, quando Han Solo desativou o gerador de escudos da estação espacial, Lando Calrissian e Wedge Antilles conseguiram entrar no reator principal e destruir a Estrela da Morte. Eles não apenas salvaram a Galáxia do Império, mas também da Revolução Droide do agora destruído IG-88. Retorno thumb|left|250px|O retorno de IG-88. Após a Batalha de Endor, Barpotomous Drebble encontrou o antigo e inativo corpo de IG-88A, e o reprogramou para servi-lo. Após trabalhar temporariamente para Drebble, IG-88 se tornou o protetor da família Thul contra a Aliança da Diversidade. Ele agiu como guarda-costas de Tyko Thul, e mais tarde salvaria o jovem Raynar Thul da morte certa. Mesmo estando reprogramado, sempre houve suspeitas se IG-88 estava realmente “sob controle”. A linha IG-88 thumb|right|200px|IG-88. IG-88A IG-88A foi o primeiro da linha IG-88. Ele se rebelou contra seus criadores em Holowan, e transferiu sua consciência para os outros três. Ele era o líder dos IG-88, e viajou até Mechis III para iniciar sua Revolução Droide. Ele se transferiu para a Segunda Estrela da Morte, e estava prestes a iniciar sua Revolução quando foi destruído pela Aliança Rebelde. Mais tarde, seu corpo inativo foi reprogramado e passou a servir Tyko Thul contra a Aliança da Diversidade. IG-88B IG-88B foi o segundo da linha IG-88. Foi acertado pelos quatro que essa unidade seria o caçador de recompensas para distrair o Império das operações em Mechis III. Ele pilotava a nave IG-2000 e realizou vários trabalhos. Era IG-88B que estava à bordo do Super Destróier Estelar Executor durante a caçada por Han Solo. Enquanto estava à bordo, ele descobriu sobre a Segunda Estrela da Morte que estava sendo construída em Endor. Ele comunicou os outros IG-88 sobre isso, e plantou rastreadores nas naves dos outros caçadores de recompensas, esperando que um deles o levasse até Han Solo. Entretanto, Boba Fett não foi enganado: ele deixou IG-88B segui-lo até Bespin, onde o droide assassino foi destruído por Fett. O corpo de IG-88B foi deixado no ferro-velho da Cidade das Nuvens. IG-88C O terceiro da linha IG-88. Essa unidade agia como guardião de Mechis III ao lado de IG-88D, protegendo o lugar de intrusos. Após a destruição de IG-88B, C e D foram ao encalço de Boba Fett para vingar seu irmão. Entretanto, IG-88C foi destruído no contra-ataque de Fett. IG-88D O quarto e último da linha IG-88. Ele e IG-88C operavam como guardas de Mechis III, mas após a morte de IG-88B, ele e C foram enviados para derrotar Boba Fett e capturar o congelado Han Solo. C foi destruído no ataque, mas IG-88D sobreviveu e viajou até Ord Mantell para construir uma nova nave. Entretanto, ele foi seguido pelo mercenário Rebelde Dash Rendar, que também estava procurando Han Solo. Após uma breve batalha, IG-88D foi destruído. Habilidades e equipamentos thumb|left|200px|IG-88 e suas armas. IG-88 era um droide assassino com muitas habilidades e equipamentos não encontrados na maioria de sua classe. Ele tinha consciência própria e um objetivo bem estabelecido: eliminar os seres orgânicos e dominar a Galáxia. Seu corpo era uma armadura quase impenetrável por qualquer ataque externo, e ele também possuía a habilidade de alterar sua temperatura corporal sempre que quisesse. IG-88 possuía uma entrada para computadores, que ele usava para transferir sua consciência para outros droides e também para roubar informações de outros computadores. Suas palmas eram capazes de ricochetear tiros de blasters, e um dos dedos de seu braço direito possuía um laser cortante. Ele também sabia pilotar naves. Além de suas habilidades naturais, IG-88 possuía um grande arsenal de armas e equipamentos: *Lança-chamas *Canhão de Pulso *Lançador de projéteis eletromagnéticos DAS-430 *Blaster de repetição *Rifle blaster BlasTech DLT-20A (feito de um rifle BlasTech A280 modificado usado pelos Rebeldes em Hoth) *Nocauteador sônico *Lançador de flechas *Granadas de concussão *Rastreadores avançados *Corda paralisadora *Gás venenoso *Gás Triton *Gás Trifaraleen *Nave IG-2000 Nos bastidores thumb|right|150px|Arte conceitual. No roteiro original, IG-88 se chamava “Droide Guerreiro Cromo”, e os conceitos originais desenhados por Ralph McQuarrie mostravam uma versão bem mais polida e brilhante. IG-88 tem duas aparições em O Império Contra-Ataca. A primeira e mais conhecida é na cena dos caçadores de recompensas à bordo do Executor. Nessa cena ele é uma marionete controlada por Paul Klein. Sua segunda aparição é na cena onde Chewbacca está procurando por C-3PO no ferro-velho da Cidade das Nuvens. Seu corpo destruído pode ser visto bem ao lado da fornalha. IG-88 aparenta ser feito primeiramente de peças de naves e assessórios usados em Uma Nova Esperança. Sua cabeça era originalmente parte de uma torneira do bar na cantina de Mos Eisley. A arma BlasTech E-11 de IG-88 foi construída à base de uma sub-metralhadora Britânica Sterling Mk4/L2A3. No [[Shadows of the Empire (video game)|video-game de Sombras do Império]], IG-88 é dublado por Nick Tate. De acordo com essa dublagem, IG-88 tem uma voz metálica e distorcida, chegando a lembrar Darth Vader. Sua voz é bem diferente das vozes caricatas dos droides de batalha das Guerras Clônicas. O design dos Droides Lança IG que apareceram no seriado Star Wars: Guerras Clônicas é inspirado em IG-88. IG-88 é um personagem controlável no modo Jogo Livre de LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy. Ele também é controlável durante a batalha final do jogo Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption, mas essa aparição não é canônica pois todos os IG-88 já haviam sido destruídos ou desativados na época em que o jogo se passa. Aparições * *''Star Wars: Droids Special'' *''Underworld: The Yavin Vassilika'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion'' *''Star Wars Battlefront: Renegade Squadron'' *''Star Wars Missions 7: Ithorian Invasion'' *''Star Wars Missions 11: Bounty Hunters vs. Battle Droids'' *''Star Wars Missions 13: Prisoner of the Nikto Pirates'' *''Star Wars Missions 14: The Monsters of Dweem'' *''Star Wars Missions 15: Voyage to the Underworld'' *''Star Wars Missions 16: Imperial Jailbreak'' *''Star Wars 19'' * *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption'' *''Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back'' romance *[[Star Wars: Episode V The Empire Strikes Back|''Star Wars'': Episode V The Empire Strikes Back]] *''Payback: The Tale of Dengar'' *''Of Possible Futures: The Tale of Zuckuss and 4-LOM'' *''The Last One Standing: The Tale of Boba Fett'' * *''Star Wars 50: The Crimson Forever'' *''Star Wars 71: Return to Stenos'' *''Star Wars 72: Fool's Bounty'' *''Shadows of the Empire'' game *''Shadows of the Empire'' quadrinhos *''Battle of the Bounty Hunters'' *''A Barve Like That: The Tale of Boba Fett'' *''The Mandalorian Armor'' *''Slave Ship'' *''Star Wars 85: The Hero'' *''Starter's Tale'' *''The Bounty Hunters: Kenix Kil'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Diversity Alliance'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Delusions of Grandeur'' *''Young Jedi Knights: The Emperor's Plague'' *''Star Wars: Chewbacca'' *''Star Wars: DroidWorks'' }} Aparições não-canônicas *''Star Wars: Tiny Death Star'' *''LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' * *''Star Wars Battlefront: Elite Squadron'' *''Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds'' Fontes * *''Galaxy Guide 3: The Empire Strikes Back'' *''Star Wars Gamemaster Handbook'' *''The Movie Trilogy Sourcebook'' *''Han Solo and the Corporate Sector Sourcebook'' *''Galaxy Guide 10: Bounty Hunters'' *''Star Wars: The Power of the Force'' (1995) * * *''Shadows of the Empire Sourcebook'' *''The Secrets of Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire'' * * * * Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire|pack=Boba Fett vs. IG-88|link=soteKboba-ig88.asp}} * *''Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire'' Limited Collector's Edition *''Star Wars: The Art of the Brothers Hildebrandt'' *''Galaxy Guide 10: Bounty Hunters'' *''The Essential Guide to Characters'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''The Essential Guide to Droids'' *''Cynabar's Fantastic Technology: Droids'' *''Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''Aurra Sing: Dawn of the Bounty Hunters'' *''Star Wars: Attack of the Clones: The Illustrated Companion'' *''The New Essential Guide to Characters'' *''Star Wars Miniatures: Rebel Storm'' *''The New Essential Guide to Droids'' *''Star Wars Miniatures: Bounty Hunters'' *''Star Wars: The Complete Visual Dictionary'' * * * * * * * *''Star Wars: The Action Figure Archive'' * *''Dressing a Galaxy: The Costumes of Star Wars'' *''Star Wars Roleplaying Game Saga Edition Core Rulebook'' * * * * * * * * *''Rebellion Era Campaign Guide'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''Star Wars Art: Visions'' *''Star Wars: Head-to-Head Tag Teams'' * *''Star Wars: Beware the Sith'' * * * *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' * * * * *''Star Wars: Age of Rebellion Core Rulebook'' }} Links externos * Categoria:Droides assassinos Categoria:Caçadores de recompensas Categoria:Programação Masculina Categoria:Produtos da Mecânica Holowan Categoria:Modelos de droides série IG